


The Colour of My Bruises can't Compare to the Stains on My Heart and the Pain in My Blood

by ShadowsAtNight



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: :( why do i do uni? a question that continues to baffle me, Bullying, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Hot Chocolate, How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I should be studying but instead I write this, Loneliness, Marshmallows, Matt Murdock is a Good Bro, Pain, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sad Peter Parker, Team Red, This Is Sad, WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, What are friends for?, blugh, in a friendship way though, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsAtNight/pseuds/ShadowsAtNight
Summary: Peter hurts and hurts and hurts and hurts. Thank fuck for Matt. Thank fuck for Wade. Because sometimes you need the help of friends to find your way.(Peter be sad, Matt and Wade give him hot chocolate and hugs. Life ain't so bad.)





	The Colour of My Bruises can't Compare to the Stains on My Heart and the Pain in My Blood

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: May contain coarse language.  
> WARNING: Contains potential triggers, read between the asterisks for more details.
> 
>  
> 
> *TRIGGERS: Bullying, intrusive thoughts, depression, self-depreciation, low-no self-worth, physical injuries.*
> 
> Hey guys, it's been a while, sorry for the lack of updates. I've kind of been going through a hard time at the moment so it has been kind of hard to write, but I sware, I haven't abandoned anything. In the meantime, I present you with this sad but fluffy piece!!!! Hope you enjoy!!! I apologise for my spelling and grammar! I DONT OWN MARVEL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T OWN STARWARS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you all enjoy this one shot and I hope you all have a wonderful day/night!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everything hurt in the bone-deep, twisting, gut-wrenching kind of way. The kind of hurt that keeps on throbbing hours after the pain was supposed to have dissipated. Peter sobbed drawing his knees closer to his chest. He just wanted a hug, some fluffy blankets, and a hot chocolate with tiny little marshmallows. 

But he couldn’t move. This wasn’t quite correct, it was more he couldn’t bring himself to move. He couldn’t call may, and if Matt or wade found out flash and cronies would be dead, he couldn’t call Tony. Tony was too busy. Peter wasn’t important enough.

Peter had counted the blows to stop from screaming. He had counted just long enough to know he wasn't worth anything. And then he stopped because sometimes the screams slip out anyway. He sobbed harder, he should be better than this his mind screamed. The air had begun to cool as the mist swirled in through the schoolyard. 

May thought he was with Tony tonight and Tony thought he was on patrol. He chest burned and itched and ached. The aching wasn’t from the pain though, it was from the unrelenting sadness.

He once heard you could die from a broken heart; his heart wasn’t broken but it felt close enough. Maybe he would die. 

Peter let out a small whimper as he shifted the concrete cold beneath him his thin jumper not doing all that much to combat the cold. He could only imagine what would happen if Tony found out he was so weak, he could only imagine the looks on Matts and Wades faces. He would be shunned. They’d hate him. They’d break him. 

He sobbed harder burying his head as deep into his arms as possible. All he could think was how flash would be right, hell flash was right, He was weak and stupid and useless and no one, no one would love him if they found out. It was his own fault. He should just toughen up, how could he call himself a protector?

~~~

“Kid?” Wade.

Wade had come looking. Peter wasn’t sure why Wade had, but he had and that was an issue. No one could see him like this. The spiderling squished himself as far back as he could the bins on either side hiding him from sight as he muffled his sobs.

“Peter?” Wade was getting closer, but it was okay because he couldn’t see the tiny space where Peter hid.

Too caught up in the threat of one of team red being so close to seeing him at his weakest he missed the other member until it was too late.

“Hey, Pete why don’t you come out?” Peter froze as Matt came into view in front of the gap.

he could hear wade move to stand beside their team member.

“Either you come out buddy or we’ll come in, and I can tell you which will be more uncomfortable.”

Peter wanted to scream, the tears wouldn’t stop flowing no matter how hard he tried to make them and soon they’d see him. Hell, Matt could already sense what was happening.

“Come on buddy, you’re okay, come tell Deadpool what happened."

 

Peter didn’t move.

 

“Okay, here we come.” There was lots of grunting and hissing and Wade making rude but mostly sexual remarks while matt threatened him continually with death, to which wade responded with 'if you can,' and so the cycle continued until they were finally seated somewhat in front of the very exhausted Spiderling. It was a tight fit. To say the least, they were all very away of the presence of the dumpsters.

“What’s up buttercup?” Wade asked leaning forward and batting his eyes.

Peter didn’t raise his head, he knew Matt knew but Wade didn’t yet and as much as he might not like it yet he wanted Flash to live.

“I fine, leave me alone.” Was all Peter could summon to say.

The other members of team red took exactly none of that bullshit.

“Peter, I can hear your body healing,” Peters' heart thudded in his chest, “and your heart racing. Tell us or we find out using less than legal means.”

The irony of Daredevil being a lawyer was never lost on the spiderling, even in this distressing moment in time. Peter didn’t think it was possible, but Wade got closer.

“Come on baby boy, it’s us, nothing to worry about, tell Deadpool and daredevil what’s wrong. We can be like you avenging angels."  
Which was followed by a squawk as Matt elbowed Wade in the ribs.

Peter only sobbed harder, “Pete, you don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to, we can go home and have some of that hot chocolate you like instead.” Matt offered, lying a hand on the sobbing teens' shoulder.

And that’s all it took. The spiderling launched forward into both of their arms. Right now, they were sitting in between two dumpsters for him. The could hear him crying and they weren’t running away or throwing out waves of pity. And they were offering him hot chocolate.

Peter sobbed harder his arms wrapping around his two frien-family members as hard as he dared. They never asked more of him then he could give, and they were always just there. When he was sad they let him be sad. When he was happy they were happy with him. When he was angry the spared with him and did less than legal stuff to help him vent. 

He wasn’t sure when it happened, but someone scooped him into their arms and dragged him from out between the dumpsters and carried him all the way back to Matts. Not once did they look at him with pity of anger or shame, not once did they call him useless or incompetent. They just accepted him for who he was.

~~~

It happened curled up between them on Matts couch, halfway through ‘Empire Strikes Back,’ when Peter finally uttered what happened, his third hot chocolate only half drunk. For a long time, no one said anything, too busy trying to control their anger when finally Wade spoke.

“That kid sounds like a fuckhead.” Was all the famous Deadpool had to say, for a moment anyway.

Matt nodded his agreement.

“We should kill him.” Deadpool finished.

After that moment it took several long hours to convince his two friends not to kill his bully, but Peter did it. By the end, he was laughing so hard his stomach hurt and his heart which had ached so terribly before felt warm and full. As Peter finished his 6th hot chocolate the fuzzy blanket draped over his shoulders Wade already snoring he fell asleep. Matt smiled to himself as he removed the cup from Peters' hand. The three of them were family and that Flash kid was not getting off unscathed.

~~~~  


"I sware I didn't do anything. I sware." Flash muttered backing against the wall as two men dressed in red stepped forward knuckles cracking.

"We heard you messed with a friend of ours," Deadpool growled.

Matt took a step forward "And we don't take kindly to that."

Flash shrieked as a katana thudded into the wall next to his head.

"We don't take kindly to that at all."

~~~

The Spiderling walked down the school corridors as he always did, head down and stick to the walls, figuratively of course. But for once he knew he'd be okay, Wade and Matts' words guiding him through the treacherous day. Not the ones about killing, the ones about how important he was, the ones where they told him how much he meant. The spiderling wasn't sure he believed them yet but he was holding onto them cause right now they were all he had.

Peter stumbled in shock at the sight of his longtime bully. Flash looked like someone had shoved him down a very rocky hill. He had a giant shiner on one eye and his arm in a cast. Despite everything, Peter hoped nothing too bad had happened to him. Flash might be an awful guy but there were worse people out there and the spiderling never liked seeing anyone hurt. 

Peters thoughts turned to his two devilish friends before shaking his head. They said they wouldn't, so they wouldn't ... right?

After the incident Flash never looked at Peter again, not even when they were forced to work together for assignments. Peter wasn't entirely sure what had caused this shift but he could finally breathe freely around school. Who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth? And somewhere across the city Wade and Matt reclined satisfied with their handy work, their little Peter was safe. Well, as safe as a vigilante can be.

 

~~~Fin~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Hope you enjoyed it!!!!!!!!! Kudos and comment are always appreciated provided they are kind and/or constructive!!!!!!!!! Hope you all have a brilliant day/night!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
